Big Dive Of Love
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: Zap!Ia melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan sangat akurat! Dengan luwes ia memeluk kedua kaki yang telah di luruskan, bergaya sampai sebelum permukaan air dengan sangat indah. Bleach vivariation Festival: dedication month. dedicated for Armalita Nanda R.RnR?


**Big Dive of Love**

By: Megumi-is-Dee

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Dedicated for: Armalita Nanda R.**

**Main pairing: Renji X Hinamori, **karena pairing Renhina ini pairing kesukaan Armalita Nanda R.

-XxX-

September 1st, caturwulan kedua…

"Uwaaahh! Kenapa awal September masih panas, banget, ya? Padahal kan mau musin Gugur…" keluh Gadis bermata Violet itu.

"Hahahaha, musim gugur masih 3 minggu lagi, Rukia…" ujar gadis berambut orange di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, Hime, bayangkan bagaimana kita saat pulang nanti? Matahari masih tidak bersahabat pada jam 4 sore.." keluh gadis bernama Rukia itu.

"Hmm, iya, tapi tak apalah, jadi bisa makan Parfait sepuasnya!" kata Orihime, histeris.

"Dasar, ayo cepat, aku belum ngerjain fisika super gila yang di berikan Mayuri-Sensei.." ujar Rukia seraya menarik lengan Orihime, tanpa melihat ke arah depan, dan…

BRUKK!

Rukia menabrak seseorang.

"Hey, kau punya mata, kan? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, Donk!" ujar seseorang cowok berambut merah di ikat nanas itu.

"Ng, ma-maaf, Renji.." kata Rukia, takut, maklum, cowok itu terkenal kasar.

"Dasar! Bagaimana kalau aku cedera dan tak bisa mengikuti Olympiad?" ujar Renji.

BRUK!

Belum selesai Renji marah-marah kepada Rukia, seseorang telah menabraknya lagi.

"Heh, jalan pakai mata, donk!" omel Renji seraya berbalik, melihat siapa yang menabraknya kali itu, ternyata ia tak mengenali gadis berambut coklat dan bermata Hazel itu.

"Kau bodoh, ya," ujar gadis itu, seraya mengunyah permen karet. "Mata itu di ciptakan untuk melihat, kaki yang di ciptakan untuk berjalan, dasar Bodoh." Ujar gadis itu sambil lalu. Semua orang yang ada disitu tercengang, maklumlah, Renji sang atlit loncat Indah itu terkenal kasar dan tak ada satu pun yang berani menjawab segala ocehan Renji.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Rukia, melihat gadis bermata Hazel itu mendatanginya.

"Bisa beritahu aku kelas 1-C?" kata Gadis itu. "Oh ya, namaku Momo, Momo Hinamori." Ujarnya lagi, masih dengan permen karet di mulutnya.

"O, oh, ayo…" kata Rukia.

"Hey, tunggu aku, donk!" ujar Orihime

.

-XxX-

"Hey, disini ada kolam renang Indoor, kan?" tanya Momo pada saat bel pulang di bunyi kan.

"Hmm, ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Orihime, memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Antar aku, ya? Please!" ujara Momo bersemangat.

"Ta-tapi…" gumam Rukia, bertatapan dengan Orihime.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" ujar Momo, menyeret Rukia dan Orihime.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

-XxX-

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Momo.

"Ng, hehe, kau saja, kami di luar, deh, hehehe.." ujar Rukia takut-takut.

"Hmm, ya sudah, deh.." kata Momo, lalu membuka pintu ruangan kolam renang Indoor itu. Ketika masuk, ia melihat dari papan 7,5 meter ada seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah.

"Renji! Salto terbalik kedepan 1 ½ putaran, tingkat kesulitan 2!" teriak seseorang pria dengan kacamata Hitamnya, Iba-sensei.

"Baik!" teriak Renji dari atas papan loncat.

"Sensei!" teriak Momo kepada guru olahraga itu. "Kau yakin dia bisa No Splash?" ejek Momo, memecah konsentrasi Renji. Padahal Renji sudah berdiri dengan tangan di atas papan loncat. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, renji mencoba salto, dan…

"Zrashh!" banyak sekali air yang keluar dari kolam, mengingat badan Renji tak kecil.

"Hey!" bentak Renji pada Momo, ketika ia keluar dari kolam. "Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu?" ujar Renji lagi.

"yahh, aku Cuma tak yakin, kau bisa no Splash, dan ternyata itu benar.." kata Momo dengan mimic menyebalkan.

"Itu gara-gara kau, Tahu!" ujar Renji keras.

"Hey, kalian berdua, cukup!" kata Iba-sensei, melerai Momo dan Renji. "Hey, anak baru, kau bisa loncat indah juga?" tanya Iba-sensei.

"Ng, ti-tidak bisa, hehe…" kata Momo, tersenyum.

"Tapi, otot lengan.." ujar Iba-sensei, menelaah lengan Momo.

"Rumah saya dulu di daerah selatan, jadi saya sering berenang, hehehe.." potong Momo.

"Coba aku lihat.." tantang Renji.

"Baiklah.." kata Momo, lalu ia segera berganti baju.

"Zrassh!" Momo masuk kedalam air, namun, gerakannya sangat lamban.

"Heh! Kau anak selatan atau selatan? Berenang layaknya merayap begitu.." ejek Renji.

"Sumimasen, sensei…" ujar Momo lesu, ketika ia keluar dari kolam.

"Pulanglah, mungkin kau hanya lelah perjalanan.." kata Iba-sensei.

"Baik…"

-XxX-

"Capek juga…" ujar Renji, keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang dari atas tebing yang tingginya sekitar 9 meter.

"Lho? Itu kan gadis itu?" gumam Renji, lalu Ia berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya.

Setelah itu, ia melihat Momo, dengan baju renang, mengambil ancang-ancang di ujung tebing itu.

"Apa yang di lakukannya?" gumam Renji dari balik semak-semak.

Zap!

Momo meloncat dengan Gaya udang dengan sangat tinggi dan Akurat, dan pada saat masuk air, No Splash!

"Apa itu? Salto ke depan 21/2 putaran, Model udang! Dengan sudut masuk no Splash!" ujar Renji, langsung keluar dari semak-semak, dan melepas seragamnya. Lalu…

"Zrassh!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Momo, karena kaget tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh ke dalam pantai di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kau tak bisa loncat Indah?" ujar Renji keras, seraya mencengkeram lengan Momo.

"A-aduh, sakit, baik-baik, aku bohong…" ujar Momo.

"Kenapa kau Bohong?" tanya Renji.

"Ka-karena, aku tak bisa loncat dari papan loncat di dalam Kolam renang!" ujar Momo, merah padam.

"Apa itu? Bwahahahahahahaha!" kata Renji, lalu tertawa sekeras mungkin.

"Kau mau memperolokku? Silahkan saja!" kata Momo, kesal.

"Hahahahahaha, tidak-tidak," ujar Renji, menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Padahal kau begitu bagus, tapi kau malah tak bisa berenang di kolam, hahaha.." kata Renji pada akhirnya.

"Aku, selalu loncat dari tebing ke laut, pada saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kolam, rasanya sangat berbeda, aku, tiba-tiba saja merasa tak bisa…" Ujar Momo sedih.

"Eh?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Sudah, aku mau pulang saja, sudah sore..." kata Momo, melepas tangan Renji dari lengannya.

"Jadi? Kau mau mengubur hidup-hidup sesuatu yang kau sukai? Kau mau begitu saja melupakan semua kenangan selama 1,4 detik sebelum permukaan air?" tanya Renji, sinis.

"Eh?" tanya Momo, kaget, langsung berbalik, menghadapi Renji. "Ti-tidak, a-aku, a-aku, uhh…" kata Momo, lalu menangis.

"Jika kau mau mengejar impianmu, aku ada setiap pulang sekolah." Ujar Renji ambil lalu.

-XxX-

"Tanganmu jangan goyah!" ujar Renji, kepada gadis berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri dengan kaki.

"Aku sudah tidak goyah!" bentak Momo, kesal.

"Baiklah, sekarang naik ke papan 5 meter, Salto terbalik kedepan 1 ½ putaran.." perintah Renji.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sekarang!" ujar Renji keras.

"Renji sungguh menyeramkan…" gumam Orihime, yang sejak tadi bersama Rukia menemani Momo.

"Cepatlah! Jangan menghabiskan durasi…" ujar Renji tak sabar.

"Kau yakin ia bisa loncat dengan kaki kecilnya itu?" ujar seseorang dengan rambut blonde-nya.

"Rangiku? Kapan kau datang dari Osaka?" tanya Renji.

"Baru saja, aku menyempatkan diri untuk latihan babak penyisihan…" ujar Rangiku, atlet loncat indah terbaik putri itu berjalan menuju papan loncat dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Oi Momo, jangan melamun! Cepat loncat!" suruh Renji.

"Ba-baiklah.." ujar Momo, lalu meloncat. Awalnya ia biasa saja, pada saat masuk ke air, tiba-tiba ia tak bisa naik ke permukaan.

"Momo!" ujar Renji, segera masuk ke dalam air, dan memberikan napas buatan.

-XxX-

"Ngh.."

"Momo, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rukia.

"Lho? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Momo.

"Masa' tidak ingat? Waktu kau masuk ke dalam air, kau tenggelam, dan Renji yang menyelamatkanmu.." jelas Rukia.

"Dan, Renji memberi napas buatan.." ujar Momo, Merah padam.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sudah ah! Jangan tanya-tanya donk…" ujar Momo, semakin merah.

"Hahahaha!"

-XxX-

"MOmo, ada yang mencarimu…" kata Tatsuki, si ketua kelas.

"Oh, baik.."

"Renji, ada apa?" tanya Momo.

"Ng, maaf soal kemarin…" kata Renji, entah kenapa di bawah matanya ada sedikit semu merah.

"EH? Soal apa?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Ng, soal, soal menyuruhmu loncat dari papan loncat…" kata Renji.

"Oh, itu, sudah taka pa, kan aku juga payah, hehehehe…" kata MOmo.

"Eh, baiklah, ka-kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu, sampai nanti.." ujar Renji sambil lalu.

-XxX-

Dan Hari-hari latihan Momo pun di mulai, meski sudah mahir di tebing, tapi Momo benar-benar kaku di atas papan loncat, untungnya Momo bisa menangkap pelajaran yang di berikan Renji dalam waktu singkat.

-XxX-

Sepuluh hari kemudian…

"Akhirnya, gerakanmu membaik, sebagai hadiah, hari ini kita latihan di tebing dimana kau loncat…" ujar Renji, kepada Momo.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!" ujar Momo senang.

"Tunggu Renji! Babak penyisihan sudah dekat dan kau masih mau main-main?" ujar Rangiku.

"Tenanglah, hey, kau ikut saja, enak sekali rasanya loncat dari atas tebing…" ujar Renji.

"Iya, ayo ikut!" kata Momo, lalu menarik lengan Rangiku.

"Waaaaaaa!"

-XxX-

"Zrassh!"

"Hahahahaha, enak, 'kan?" tanya Momo, setelah Rangiku loncat turun.

"Hahahaha, iya!" kata Rangiku. "Aku mau coba lagi!" katanya seraya langsung kepinggir dan kembali ke atas.

"Hey, Momo, aku baru ingat, kau di bolehkan ikut babak penyisihan…" kata Renji, seraya berenang dengan gaya Dada.

"Eh Serius?" tanya Momo, kaget.

"Ya.."

"Tapi, aku kan belum benar-benar mahir…" kata Momo.

"Itu, mudah, coba kau bayangkan saat-saat kau loncat dari Tebing, menuju laut, dan bayangkan semua itu saat kau meloncat dari papan loncat…" kata Renji, dengan senyum yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan itu, cukup untuk membuat seorang Momo Hinamori blushing.

-XxX-

"MOmo, belakangan ini kau jadi akrab banget ya sama Renji, walaupun enggak lagi latihan…" ujar Orihime, saat itu mereka sedang jam makan siang di Kelas.

"Iya, nih, lengket banget, eh, tunggu dulu, Hime, jangan-jangan kau berbicara begitu karena kau naksir Renji, lagi?" goda Rukia tiba-tiba.

"E, Enggak, kok!" ujar Orihime, bersemu merah.

"Oh, iya, kau kan Mrs. Ishida, ya, hahahaha…" goda Rukia. Membuat Orihime menjadi seperti tomat.

"Sudah, ah! Kau 'kan juga Mrs. Kurosaki…." Balas Orihime, tapi rupanya tak memepan pada Rukia.

"Hahaha, udah-udah, back to Momo, jadi ada apa, nih?" goda Rukia, setengah mendesak.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Momo, merah padam.

"Ah, masa? Sehabis kejadian 'Ciuman tak di sengaja' tak ada apa-apa?" goda Rukia, semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya, lagi pula kenapa kau merah padam?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Momo, semakin merah padam.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti suka padanya, kau hanya tak sadar saja…" kata Rukia, serius.

"Iya, sebaiknya secepat mungkin kau nyatakan padanya, karena si blonde itu juga mengincarnya.." ujar Orihime.

"Ba-baiklah, aku juga tidak tahu ini apa, tapi aku akan mencoba mencari tahu.." kata Momo pada akhirnya.

"Hey Hinamori, ada yang mencarimu.." kata Tatsuki.

"Oh, sebentar…" kata Momo pada Akhirnya.

"Renji? Ada apa?" tanya Momo.

"Ng, ini, aku mau memberikan nomor pesertamu.." kata Renji seraya memeberikan sebuah envelope.

"Oh, wah, terima kasih!" ujar Momo senang.

"Ng, itu.."

"Ya?" tanya Momo.

"Ah, taka pa, er, nanti saja setelah pertandingan, tapi jika kau menang sih…" kata Renji, setengah bercanda.

"Apa, itu? Jahat!" kata Momo seraya memukul lengan kekar Renji.

"Hahahaha, iya-iya, maaf, ya sudah, ganbattekou.." ujar Renji seraya mengetuk pelan kepala Momo.

_Deg!_

"Ya…" kata Momo. 'kenapa tadi aku berdebar-debar? Jangan-jangan benar aku menyukainya?' batin Momo.

-XxX-

"Astaga, MOmo, kau forgetful sekali…" gumam MOmo, maklum ia lupa meninggalkan pakaian basahnya di ruang ganti di kolam Renang.

"Renji, tunggu dulu, aku mau bicara sebentar.." ujar suara seseorang yang tertangkap telinga MOmo, sepertinya suara Rangiku.

"Cepatlah, ada apa?" tanya Renji tak sabar. Karena sudah terlanjur dengar, akhirnya Momo berniat Menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya, aku, suddah lama suka padamu…" ujar Rangiku.

_Deg!_

"Benarkah?" tanya Renji.

"Ya…"

"Aku… juga.. menyukaimu…" ujar Renji.

"HAH?" gumam Momo, dengan sesegera Mungkin, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan hati yang hancur.

-XxX-

"Eh? Bener, nih? Final? Kok Momo enggak bilang-bilang kalau ini sudah final?" ujar Rukia, yang sedang mencari bangku penonton bersama Orihime.

"EH? Iya, nih, tapi benar, kok! Tuh nama Momo di layer LCD nya.." kata Orihime.

"Hebat!"

-XxX-

"Momo! Ada apa denganmu? Nilai mu hampir tersusul!" ujar Renji marah-marah. Karena penampilan kedua sebelum akhir tadi terburuk dari semua Lompatan.

"Ma-maaf, mungkin phobia Kolam ku muncul.." Ujar Momo lemah.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika penampilan terakhirmu sejelek tadi, karena terakhir adalah model udang." ujar Renji, lalu kembali ke ruang tunggu peserta.

"Momo, aku tahu kau bisa.." Semangat Iba-sensei.

"Jika kau tak bisa, aku juga takkan memaafkanmu, karena kau… ah, sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus bisa!" ujar Rangiku.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah…" kata Momo.

'Aku, harus menang, aku tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi, dia yang mendukungku, adalah Milikku!' batin Momo.

"_Lompatan terakhir, salto kedepan 21/2 putaran, model udang. Tingkat kesulitan 2,4 Hinamori." _Ujar Speaker, menandakan waktunya Momo untuk loncat.

"Konsentrasi.." gumam Momo.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan..

_Zap!_

Ia melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan sangat akurat! Dengan luwes ia memeluk kedua kaki yang telah di luruskan, bergaya sampai sebelum permukaan air dengan sangat indah.

Zrassh!

Hening. Orang-orang begitu kagum dengan Momo yang bak punya sayap itu.

"Eh?" tanya Momo bingung.

"_Momo Hinamori juara!" _ ujar speaker.

"Bagus, MOmo!" ujar Renji, begitu Momo keluar dari ruangan ganti.

"Hehehehe…" ujar Momo, senang.

"Ambil hadiahmu, dulu, Momo." Ujar Iba-sensei.

"Baikk!"

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Momo, saat itu ia dan Renji di ruang tunggu peserta, menunggu saat Renji di babak Final.

"Umm, sebenarnya, a-aku, a-aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku-suka-padamu-dari-pertama-kali-aku-bertemu-denganmu." Ujar Renji dalam satu kali tarikan napas dan sangat cepat.

"Haa?" ujar Momo bingung.

"Dia bilang dia suka padamu, Momo." Ujar Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Kau serius?" tanya Momo, tak percaya. Namun Renji danRangiku mengangguk. "Tapi? Kan waktu itu, rangiku bilang suka pada Renji dan Renji juga suka padamu?" tanya Momo, bingung.

Hening.

"DASAR BAKA!" ujar Renji dan Rangiku bersamaan.

"Hee?" kata Momo, sweatdrop.

"KAlau mau nguping, nguping sampai selesai, donk!"Haa?" ujar Momo bingung.

"Dia bilang dia suka padamu, Momo." Ujar Rangiku tiba-tiba.

"Kau serius?" tanya Momo, tak percaya. Namun Renji danRangiku mengangguk. "Tapi? Kan waktu itu, rangiku bilang suka pada Renji dan Renji juga suka padamu?" tanya Momo, bingung.

Hening.

"DASAR BAKA!" ujar Renji dan Rangiku bersamaan.

"Hee?" kata Momo, sweatdrop.

"KAlau mau nguping, nguping sampai selesai, donk!" ujar Rangiku.

"Haaa?" ujar Momo, berubah dari bingung menjadi sangat bingung.

"Sebenarnya…"

flashback, six days ago…

"_Sebenarnya, aku, sudah lama suka padamu…" ujar Rangiku._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Renji._

"_Ya…"_

"_Aku… juga.. menyukaimu…" ujar Renji. "Tapi, hanya sebagai teman saja, karena aku, menyukai orang lain…" sambungnya._

"_Siapa?"_

"_Momo…"_

-End of Flashback-

"Kalian Serius?" tanya Momo, sangat tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, menurutmu aku bercanda?" Renji balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak, tapi, aku senang sekali!" ujar Momo, seraya memeluk Renji.

"Hey, hey, ada aku di sini…" ujar Rangiku.

"Ng, maaf, bisa permisi sebentar, di situ ada task u.." ujar seseorang di belakang Rangiku.

"Oh.." ujar Rangiku seraya memberikan tas milik anak bermata sipit itu.

"Terima kasih.." ujarnya, lalu pergi.

"Whoa.." gumam Rangiku setelah melihat anak cowok itu. "Renji, siapa namanya?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia Gin Ichimaru, anak SMU Hueco Mundo.." kata Renji.

"Whoa, aku harus mendapatkannya!" ujar Rangiku, langsung mengejar anak itu.

"Hahahaha, aneh-aneh saja dia itu.." ujar Momo.

"Abarai, saatnya kau akan tampil, cepat ke belakang papan lompat.." kali ini, Iba-sensei yang berbicara.

"Baik sensei, hey Momo, lihat aku, ya!"

-XxX-

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Hey, kau tahu tidak? Sekarang si atlet loncat indah kita punya pacar, lho!" ujar Ikkaku heboh, kepada teman-temannya.

"Wah, selamat, hebat juga dia…" ujar Hisagi, tanpa melepas matanya dari komik Bleach kesayangannya.

"Yaah, dari kita berempat Cuma aku donk yang belum punya pacar.." ujar Yumichika sedih.

"Hahahaha, kasian, makanya yang jelas, dong.." ejek Ikkaku.

"Hey, lagi ribut apa nih?" tanya Renji, yang baru saja selesai latihan loncat Indah. "Kok belum pada pulang?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Lagi pada nunggu pacar, thu…" jawab Yumichika.

"Lha kamu? Nunggu siapa?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Nunggu kalian pulang, lah…" ujar Yumichika, cemberut.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" tawa tiga orang lainnya.

"Renji, ayo pulang!" panggil seseorang di depan pintu.

"Tuh, cewekmu, tuh.." kata Ikkaku.

"Oke-oke, aku duluan, ya, bye.." kata Renji, pamit pulang.

"Bye.."

-XxX-

sementara itu, disisi lain…

"halo? Hai Gin, kau sedang apa?"

-Owarimasu-

Dee: Fany~ ini ucapan terima kasihku, yang telah membimbingku *?* dari awal masuk …

Megu: iya, saya juga berterimakasih, telah membimbing author geblek ini jadi lebih baik…

Dee: heh! Maksudmu apa?

Megu: enggak ada maksud…

Dee: kaishi suru, Kitsune no Kaze!

Megu: *ngeluarin Zanpakutou juga*

Yo: astaga, baiklah, keadaan sudah memanas lagi, kalau begitu, saya asisten 2, menutup Acara, RnR please and Wassalam!


End file.
